


Christmas Party

by Quietest_Rebellion



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, there may or may not be cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietest_Rebellion/pseuds/Quietest_Rebellion
Summary: In a happy post-STEM world, you and your friends get together to celebrate the holidays.
Relationships: Stefano Valentini/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a happy post-STEM world where Stefano lived and the reader is friends with Sebastian. Of course in my mind this is the reader from His Last Masterpiece but I tried to make them as gender neutral as possible. Happy holidays!

“Stefano, please.” You pleaded. “It’s just going to be the five of us.” You had been arguing with him all morning. Apparently the man had some grudge against Christmas. Or at least the idea of a Christmas party. Honestly he was probably just against being in the same room as Sebastian for more than five minutes.

“I’m not going and this is final.” Stefano stood at your dining room table and continued to look through his most recent batch of photos spread out. You rolled your eyes. At least by this point in your relationship, you were proud to admit, you practically had the man wrapped around your finger. You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head against his back.

“Pleeaassee.” You begged again. “If you go, maybe I would be willing to give you your Christmas present a little early.” You moved his scarf slightly to the side to nip at his neck. He paused and looked up from his work, sighing.

“How long is this event again?” You smiled and pulled away from him to grab your coat and your gift for the exchange.

“It’s only until five.” You explained as Stefano adjusted his scarf and put on his suit jacket. “Sebastian said he has plans to watch Polar Express with Lily after that.” Stefano nodded and grabbed his keys as the two of you walked out the door.

~*~*~*~

It was about a ten minute drive from your apartment to Sebastian’s house, and you had planned on annoying Stefano with Christmas carols the entire way. Unfortunately his car only acknowledged his phone and he changed the lock on it again. The photographer played Tchaikovsky’s entire Serenade for Strings in C major instead. Wow. You totally weren’t tired of that one. He could have at least played something from the Nutcracker if he wanted to listen to Tchaikovsky.

Stefano pulled into the driveway of the large home and stopped the car. You could see that Juli was already here, which wasn’t surprising considering how long you had argued with Stefano about your attendance. Stefano looked as though he might offer up another complaint but it seemed it had finally gotten into his head how stubborn you were. By the time he shut off the car you were already climbing out and Lily was running to meet you guys in the driveway. Sebastian chased after her with a coat and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Lily, how many times have I-” Sebastian scolded as you gave Lily a hug.

“Yes, Dad.” Lily sighed and put on her coat. Man, she was growing up so fast. She was already twelve, you could hardly believe it.

“If she freezes then maybe she’ll learn.” Stefano suggested, getting out of the car. Lily rolled her eyes and Sebastian gave him as death glare. You laughed and grabbed your present out of the back. The four of you went into the house and you set your present on the coffee table by the others for the exchange. Sebastian took your coat and hung it up as Lily ran to the kitchen.

“Hey, Juli.” You greeted the brunette who sat on the couch half-watching whatever hallmark movie was on. Juli took another sip of her coffee, gave you a nod of her head and a small smile. Stefano and Juli just sort of glanced at each other as a form of acknowledgement. The two never really talked. When they did, it seemed to consist of Stefano bragging and Juli saying, “Yeah, I know.” Which annoyed him to no end, meaning she achieved her goal.

“Y/N, we were gonna make some Christmas cookies!” Lily told you, showing you a bowl of dough in the kitchen. You nudged Stefano. He gave you a questioning look.

“Come on,” you pulled him to the kitchen and forced him to actually take off his gloves.

“Stefano, making Christmas cookies?” Juli joked. Everyone except Stefano laughed.

“Well, baking is another form of art so I just figured-” You defended yourself.

“That doesn’t mean he’ll be any good at it.” Sebastian joked, giving Stefano a small smile. Stefano took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He was now determined to make the most beautiful damn Christmas cookies the world had ever seen.

And thus the competition began. Sebastian and Lily versus Stefano. (You offered to help but he wasn’t having it). The challenge was who could make the prettiest and best tasting cookies. You and Juli were the judges. While Lily was involved in the competition, she didn’t seem too worried about whether or not she’d win, she was just having fun and making them look however she wanted. Sebastian and Stefano on the other hand… The two glared at each other any chance they got, and you worried you may have to dock points soon for one of them trying to sabotage the other.

~*~*~*~

After covering the kitchen in sprinkles and icing, the competition had ended. Now was time for judging. Looking over Team Castellano’s cookies, they were adorable. Snowmen, christmas trees, gingerbread men, however their work was a little messy. 3 out of 5 from you, on appearance. Juli agreed. So, 6 out of 10 so far for Team Castellanos.

Moving on to look at Stefano’s, they were gorgeous. Presents, ornaments, snowflakes. Every bit of icing cleanly spread, every sprinkle placed exactly where it needed to be. Seeing as the man was a perfectionist, this came as no surprise. So, as much as Juli hated to admit it, Stefano got 5 out of 5 from her, obviously you gave the same. Team Valentini currently leading with 10 out of 10.

Stefano crossed his arms and smirked at Sebastian who was giving him a look cold enough you could swear you could see frost forming in his hair.

Time to taste test. Juli took a bite of a Castellanos cookie.

“Wow, it’s really sweet. It tastes like one you would get at a store. And it’s not too crumbly. 5 out of 5 from me.” She smiled. You tried one. Wow. It really was as good as she described, you felt like you had just spent a bunch of money to get this from a bakery. 10 out of 10 Team Castellanos. Now leading with 16 points.

You could see Stefano getting a little anxious as he adjusted his scarf and clenched and unclenched his hands in his gloves. You picked up one of his cookies to try and it broke. Not a great sign. Upon taking a bite you discovered that it tasted… alright. Not the best, not the worst. Juli tried one and gave them 2 out of 5. You gave them 3 out of 5. Meaning Team Valentini lost by one point. Oh no.

Stefano seemed to still be processing as Sebastian and Lily high fived and celebrated by having some of their cookies. Juli laughed and had another one of the Castellanos cookies. Stefano left the room and you followed.

“Hey…” You put your hand on his shoulder only to have it swatted away. After a second he took a deep breath and turned to look at you, he was obviously angry but he didn’t seem to know what to say. “Sorry, I should have given you an extra point so you’d at least be tie–” He held up a hand to silence you.

“I will not take a win that was not fairly earned.” The artist sighed, then smiled at you. “Come on, there is still a gift exchange to do.” You smiled back at him, surprised that he let it go so quickly. He’d probably bring it up again later.

“You know Sebastian is never gonna let you live this down.” You reminded him. Stefano chuckled.

“So I’ll beat him next year.” You smiled at thought of having a party like this every year.

The two of you walked into the living room and the rest of your group soon joined you. Stefano counted the presents.

“But there are only four gifts and there are five of us, how are we going to do a gift exchange?” He asked. You smiled at Sebastian who pulled something from behind his back and set it next to the gifts. It was a small cake, with a camera made out of icing on it and the words ‘Happy Birthday’ on it.

“Surprise!” You and Lily shouted in unison. Stefano looked bewildered at the cake in front of him.

“What is this..?” He asked.

“We knew your birthday was really close to Christmas, so I could trick you into thinking it was a Christmas party.” You replied.

“It was Y/N’s idea. I just agreed to host.” Sebastian explained, trying to keep up the ‘I really don’t like you’ appearance.

“I made him do it!” Lily joked. “Happy birthday, Uncle Stefano!”

“I was invited, and thought ‘Hey why not.’” Juli shrugged.

Stefano still seemed in shock. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a birthday party. Lily handed him a gift with a big bow on it.

“This one is from me, open it!” Stefano offered her a small smile and pulled the ribbon off. The wrapping paper fell away to reveal a painting she did of the two of them.

“It’s beautiful, _topolina_.” Stefano smiled and hugged her. She handed him another gift, a small box.

“This one’s from dad.” Stefano took it and opened it. It was a just a gift card, but it was for Stefano’s favorite coffee shop, so it was obvious he tried a little. The artist laughed a bit to himself at the thought of Sebastian trying to think of a gift for him.

“Thank you.” Stefano wouldn’t say his name, but he would thank him, since he was polite like that. Lily handed him another box. This one wasn’t wrapped the best.

“This is from Aunt Juli.” Stefano nodded and pulled off the paper, and opened the box. Inside was an intricate knife, similar to the one he had used in STEM. He picked it up to see what it felt like in his hand.

“Where did you get this?” He raised an eyebrow at Juli. She shrugged and smiled.

“I have my ways.” Sebastian gave her a look, but she didn’t seem concerned.

“This is the last one, I’m sure you can guess who it’s from.” Lily handed Stefano the gift bag that you had carried in with you when you had arrived. You couldn’t wait to see his reaction. He started to open it then paused.

“Should I be opening this in front of Lily?” He whispered to you, you hit him.

“Just open it.” You rolled your eyes, but he did as he was told and pulled out a photo album. He gave you a questioning look and you encouraged him to open it. The album was filled with pictures of the two of you, pictures that he had no idea you had taken. In the back was a note that read “I’m thinking we should do a location shoot.” Next to the note were two plane tickets for Italy, next week. Stefano calmly set the album down and Lily picked it up to look at what the note said. Stefano grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug. You wondered if he might cry.

Sebastian cleared his throat to get your attention. Stefano pulled away a little.

“So, are we going to eat this cake?” Sebastian asked.

~*~*~*~

“Was it all that bad?” You asked as you climbed into your car after saying goodbye to Lily and Sebastian. Stefano seemed like he was going to roll his eyes, but he didn’t.

“I suppose not.” He replied, putting on his seat belt. “I can’t believe you managed to surprise me.”

“Well, that’s part of why I had Sebastian host it. You would have known if I suddenly bought a cake and stuff.”

“But you had the photo album at home the whole time!”

“Well that was easy, I just put it with my work papers. You never look at those.” You laughed.

When you arrived at home, Stefano’s first thought was to spend some time playing around with the knife he had gotten from Juli.

“Excuse me but, Mr. Valentini…” You turned Stefano to look at you and took the knife from his hands, beginning to spin it in your own. “I believe I still have to give you one more birthday present.” Stefano raised an eyebrow and smirked, and you pulled him down the hall by his scarf.


End file.
